Izuku Bizarre Adventure: La Voluntad de un héroe es irrompible
by Lol-kun
Summary: Joseph Joestar no tuvo una aventura con Higashikata Tomoko si no que fue con Midoriya Inko, dando a luz a Midoriya Izuku. Esta es la historia de como Midoriya Izuku se vuelve el héroe más grande de todos, teniendo la sangre Joestar fluyendo en sus venas. (El resumen me salio muy… bizarro)
1. Cap 1: Hamon

**Capitulo 1: Hamon**

**Resumen**: Joseph Joestar no tuvo una aventura con Higashikata Tomoko si no que fue con Midoriya Inko, dando a luz a Midoriya Izuku. Esta es la historia de como Midoriya Izuku se vuelve el héroe más grande de todos, teniendo la sangre Joestar fluyendo en sus venas. (El resumen me salio muy… bizarro)

* * *

**Nota**: No soy dueño de Boku no hero academia ni de Jojo's bizarre adventure

* * *

En lo que parecía un consultorio se podía ver sentadas a tres personas, un hombre, una mujer y un niño

-Lamento decirle esto, pero su hijo es Quirkless – dijo el hombre en bata, que era lo que parecía ser un doctor

-¡¿Que?! – el niño solo pudo quedar en shock

-¿Esta seguro de eso? – dijo la mujer preocupada

-Sí, según los estudios su hijo no tiene un Quirk

-Mmm… esta bien, gracias doctor, vamos Izuku, vámonos – dijo la mamá arrastrando a su hijo que aun estaba en estado de shock

Quirk es un poder que las personas empezaron a manifestar de forma misteriosa, que es utilizado hoy en día para salvar a personas por los llamados héroes.

En un mundo donde el 80% de la población tiene un Quirk, Midoriya Izuku es Quirkless

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

Al día siguiente en un parque de juegos:

-Izuku – llamó un pequeño niño de cabello rubio - ¿Cual es tu Quirk? Te lo dijeron ayer, no?

-K-kachan!... Lo que pasa es que soy Quirkless – dijo Izuku en voz baja

-No te escuche bien, ¿Dijiste Quikless?

-Sí, no tengo un Quirk – dijo algo triste Izuku

El rubio simplemente bajo la cabeza y se quedo callado por un momento, hasta que habló de nuevo, pero esta vez se podía ver una expresión enojada en el

-¡¿Que paso con la promesa de ser héroes juntos?! – grito enojado

-B-bueno, tal vez pueda ser un héroe, aún si no tengo Quirk

-¡¿Que tonterías dices?! No puedes ser un héroes sin un Quirk!!!

-P-pero eso aun no se sabe – intento defenderse Izuku

-No puedes! – dijo lanzando una pequeña explosión que derivó a Izuku

-¿Porque me atacas Kachan? – dijo Izuku con lágrimas en los ojos

-Ya no me importas, no creas que puedes ser un héroe sin Quirk, eso es imposible para alguien como tu – dijo eso y se fue

Izuku se quedo sólo en el parque llorando

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

En el departamento de los Midoriya, cuarto de Izuku:

Se podía ver a Izuku sentado enfrente de una computadora viendo un video

El vídeo era de un héroe, el cual era All Might, el héroe numero uno en su debut, se podía ver como salvaba a cien personas de un edificio en llamas

-[**Todo esta bien, ¿Que porque? Porque estoy aquí!]** – decía Al Might

Izuku repetía una y otra vez el vídeo, hasta que su madre le habló

-Izuku, cariño, ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Inko

Izuku voltio con ojos llorosos y dijo:

-Oka-san, ¿Puedo convertirme en un héroe? – dijo Izuku con voz temblorosa

-Perdón Izuku, perdón – decía Inko mientras lloraba y abrazaba a su hijo

-(No es eso Oka-san, por favor no llores) – pensaba Izuku

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

Días después:

En el parque de juegos: se podía ver a tres niños molestando a un sólo niño

-"Jajaja" – reían los niños

-Bien eso te enseñara – dijo Katsuki mientras creaba una pequeña explosión

-Buaaa! – lloraba el niño

-Détente! – grito una voz mientras se ponía en forma defensiva enfrente del niño que lloraba, se trataba de Izuku

-¿Que te crees? ¿Un héroe? Solo eres un Deku, un sin Quirk, no puedes hacer nada – dijo Katsuki

-No esta bien molestar a otros – dijo Izuku

-¿Y si no que?

-Te las veras conmigo! – respondió con valor

En eso los tres niños golearon y dejaron tirado a Izuku

-G-gracias – dijo el niño – pero no deberías meterte, eres Quirkless – dijo mientras se iba

-Maldición, ¿Porque soy tan débil? – dijo Izuku mientras intentaba levantarse, esto le costo mucho trabajo por lo que respiraba pesadamente

Repentinamente cuando se apollo del piso para levantarse, vio que de sus dedos salían pequeños brillos naranja, también vio que salían pequeñas flores del piso, esto sorprendió a Izuku

-¡¿Podria ser?! – en eso se levanto rápidamente y fue corriendo a contarle a si madre

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

En el departamento de los Midoriya:

-Oka-san! Oka-san! – llamo Izuku a su madre

-¿Que pasa cariño?

-Tengo un Quirk!!!

-¡¿Un Quirk?¡ ¿Enserio? Eso es maravilloso cariño – dijo Inko mientras abrazaba a su y le salían lágrimas

Después de un tiempo se calmó y preguntó:

-¿Y que hace?

-Bueno – Izuku salio del departamento y cuando volvió tenia una maceta con unas flores marchitas

-¿Para que es eso? ¿Es para tu Quirk? – preguntó Inko

-Sí, mira – Izuku toco la tierra e intentó hacer lo mismo que en el parque, pero no pudo, intento hacer varias poses y contuvo la respiración hasta que se canso, dejando salir el aire, respirando pesadamente – n-no p-puedo – dijo un cansado Izuku

-Espera cariño mira! – dijo Inko señalando la maceta

Las flores que estaban marchitas, se veían como salían nuevos brotes como si acabarán de florecer

-Tenemos que ir con el doctor

-Sí!

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

En el consultorio:

-¿Asi que su hijo manifestó un Quirk? – pregunto el doctor

-Es correcto – dijo Inko con una sonrisa

-Mmm… esto es extraño, los estudio de su hijo no mostraban signos de un Quirk, ¿Y que hace?

-Puede sacar nuevos brotes a las plantas por lo que vi

-Izuku-kun, tendremos que hacer otras pruebas, ¿Entendido?

-Sí!

Después de hacer las pruebas salieron los resultados

-Esto es muy extraño, su hijo no muestra señales de un Quirk, ¿Segura que lo vio hacer eso?

-Claro que si, mire, estas son las flores que brotaron por su Quirk – dijo Inko sacando una maceta de su bolso

-¿Porque lo trajo en su bolso? Bueno no importa, ¿Podria hacer otra demostración para ver?

-Pensé que pediría eso, así que traje esto – dijo Inko sacando otra maceta de su bolsa, pero esta tenia las flores marchitas

-¿Porque tiene otra maceta en su bolsa? Bueno no importa, Izuku-kun, ¿Te importaría?

-Sí! – dijo Izuku tocando la tierra de la maceta hizo lo mismo que en su casa hasta que lo logro – Mire!

-Impresionante!, sus estudios no detectaron un Quirk, pero realmente tiene uno, probablemente su hijo sea un caso especial

-Ahora podre convertirme en un héroe! – dijo feliz Izuku

-Bueno no es un Quirk que yo llamaría heroico, no sería mejor pensar en otra cosa, como ser un jardinero – dijo el doctor – ¿No creés Izuku-kun?... Izuku-kun, Izuku-kun!!!!

Después de escuchar lo que dijo el doctor Izuku se desmayó del shock

* * *

(10 años después)

Después de enterarse de su Quirk, Izuku trato de fortalecerlo para poder ser un héroe, pero fue inútil, lo único que logro es que las flores brotaran un poco más rápido, el aún que tenia un Quirk sufría de acoso por parte de su viejo mejor amigo Bakugo Katsuki y por otros chicos

En el caso de Katsuki era porque intento ser un héroe con un Quirk para nada ofensivo, por parte de los otros chicos era porque como tenia un Quirk para brotar flores, hizo que Izuku fuera popular con las chicas, por lo que los chicos estaban celosos

* * *

(En el aula de la secundaría)

-Bien alumnos, en diez meses se acaban las clases, ¿Ya saben que harán después? Para que lo preguntó, es obvio que todos quieren ser héroes, verdad? – dijo el maestro del salón

-"Siiiiii" – en eso todos empezaron a gritar y mostrar su Quirk

-No me metas en el mismo bote que estos extras – dijo Katsuki

-No, ya va de nuevo – dijo un alumno

-Yo seré un héroe que superara al mismo All Might, seré el número uno – dijo mientras se paraba sobre su banco

-Si no mal recuerdo, tu iras a UA – dijo el maestro

-"A la UA", "¿Es enserio?", "¿No es esa escuela muy difícil de entrar? " – empezaron a murmurar los alumnos

-Si no mal recuerdo, Midoriya-san también ira a UA

-"Jajajaja" – empezaron a reír la clase – "Su Quirk sólo saca flores", "No es un Quirk heroico", "No podrá entrar"

-Deku!!! – grito Katsuki acercándose al banco de Izuku y creando pequeñas explosiones en sus manos - ¡¿Como te atreves a subir al mismo escenario que yo?!

-B-bueno, no es necesario tener un Quirk de combate para poder entrar, implementaron otro plan de estudio que no lo exigía – intento razonar, pero una explosión paso cerca de el

-No quiero oír tus razones, mañdito nerd…

-Bakugo-san! Deje de molestar a Midoriya-san y no use su Quirk en el aula, si no escucha tendré que ponerlo en su expediente – dijo el maestro

-Tch – chasqueo la lengua y se devolvió a su lugar

Después de eso la clase continuo normalmente hasta que termino

-Oye Deku! – dijo Katsuki acercándose a Izuku con otros dos compañeros

-¿Que pasa Kachan? – dijo Izuku temblando, apunto de guardar su cuaderno

-No intentes entrar a la UA o te matate, entendiste?

-P-pero ser un héroe a sido mi sueño desde niño

-Tch, ¿Que es esto? – dijo Katsuki quitándole el cuaderno a Izuku – Cuaderno de héroe – después de leerlo le lanzo una pequeña explosión al cuaderno y lo lanzo por la ventana

-¡¿Porqué lo haces?!

-Escucha bien Deku, un perdedor como tu, no puede estar en el mismo escenario que yo, si quieres ser un héroe, ¿Porque no te lanzas de un edificio? Con suerte vuelvas a renacer con un mejor Quirk – dijo mientras se marchaba

Izuku solo pudo mirar abajo sin poder hacer nada, guardo lo que le faltaba y se dirigió a donde avían lanzado su cuaderno, cuando lo encontró vio que había caído en un estanque y lo recogió

-Kachan, ¿Porque dices esas cosas? Sabes que eso puede llevar al suicidio… mejor regreso a casa

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

Se podía ver a Izuku caminando de regreso a casa, en el cambio le toco ir por debajo de un túnel, el entro sin saber en lo que se metería, cuando estaba apunto de salir del tunerl escucho un ruido y volteo a ver, se movía una alcantarilla bruscamente hasta que un liquido verde salió de el

-¡¿Nani?! – grito Izuku

-Un cuerpo para ocultarme perfecto!! – grito el liquido verde se podía ver unos ojos y boca que sobresalían – espero que tengas un buen Quirk para usar!!! – dijo metiéndose en la boca de Izuku

-Brudrishjsh!!! – Izuku intentaba todo lo posible para sacarlo, pero era inútil sentía que su conciencia se desvanecía, ¿El iba a morir?

-"Bubble Launcher" – repentinamente se escuchó una voz y una lluvia de burbujas se digieron atacar al liquido verde

-¡¡Que demonios!! – se sorprendió el liquido al ser atacado repentinamente

Se sorprendió que no noto que el hombre que había lanzado las burbujas se había acercado a el, el hombre puso sus manos sobre el chico que poseía el limo y una luz naranja empezó a salir de sus manos

-Toma esto "Hamon Repel" – el hombre descargo su energía obligando a salir al limo de Izuku – parece que tu cuerpo es un gran conductor de Hamon – dijo haciendo una pose mientras ponía su mano en su cara con un signo de paz

-(¿Que fue eso?) – fue el ultimo pensamiento de Izuku antes de desmayarse tras ser salvado

Momentos después:

-Oye chico despierta – decía el hombre que salvo a Izuku mientras le daba cachetadas para despertarlo

Repentinamente Izuku abrió los ojos y se puso rápidamente de pie mientras jadeaba aun impactado por lo ocurrido

-¿Q-que p-paso? – dijo Izuku mientras se recargaba a un árbol para mantenerse de pie

-Fuiste atacado por un villano por lo que salve – dijo el hombre que lo salvo

-¿Enserio? Muchas gracias, muchas gracias, muchas gracias – decía mientras que violentamente hacia reverencias a la velocidad de la luz

-Esta bien, no tienes que agradecer chico – dijo el hombre

Ahora que Izuku lo veía bien era un hombre adulto se veía mayor, pero en muy buena forma ya que se podía notar lo fornido que estaba, tenia cabello rubio con una bandaba en su frente de un diseño de triángulos de mosaicos adornados con dos plumas en cada lado de su cabeza, en sus mejillas tenia dos manchas de color morado con pocas arrugas en su cara, llevaba un abrigo de color morado con una camisa verde de bajo, lo que mas daba a destacar es que no parecía ser japonés, daba un aire de ser Italiano

-¿Disculpe puedo preguntar quien… - quiso decir Izuku, pero fue interumpido por una voz

-**Ahora todo esta bien, ¿Porque? Porque ya estoy aquí!!!!** – dijo un hombre musculo que parecía ser estado unidense saliendo de la alcantarillado – **Eh? Y el villano? Según yo se fue por aquí** – dijo mirando a varios lados

-Disculpe, pero creo que estaba buscando esto esto – dijo el hombre Italiano dándole una botella con el limo en la mano

-**EH?** – dijo el estado unidense desconcertado – **muchas gracias por atraparlo por mi, JaJaJaJa **

-Deberías de tener mas cuidado con no dejar ir a un villano, el villano por poco mata a ese chico – dijo el Italiano señalando a Izuku

-**P-perdon** – dijo apenado el estado unidense

-E-e-e-es ALL MIGHT!!!!! EL HEROE NUMERO UNO!!!– grito repentinamente Izuku – un autógrafo!! – en eso saco una libreta de su mochila – por favor!!!!

-**Por supuesto** – dijo sacando un bolígrafo de su bolsillo y firmando la libreta

-Muchas gracias, sera una reliquia, no más bien un tesoro familiar!!!

-**Bueno si me disculpan me tengo que retirar** – dijo preparándose para saltar

-Espera! Necesito preguntarte algo

-**Perdón tengo prisa** – dijo saltando hacia el cielo sin saber que Izuku se pescó de el inconsistentemente

-Se fueron – dijo el Italiano mirando al cielo – bueno eso no es de mi incumbencia – en eso se percató de algo del árbol donde se había apoyado Izuku brotaban unas flores -esto es!

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

-Aaaaaaaaaaah – se podían escuchar los gritos de Izuku mientras volaba por el cielo

-**Oye chico ser muy fanático esta bien, peri no exageres, por lo que te pido que te bajes**

-Pero si me bajo moriré!

-**Cierto** – en eso All Might busco un lugar para aterrizar – **Bien aquí deberías estar bien, bueno si me disculpas**

-Espera!

-**No puedo esperar**

Izuku le quería preguntar algo, algo que seguramente alguien como el le podía responder, esta era su gran oportunidad por lo que dijo

-Alguien con un Quirk débil puede convertirse en un héroe como tu! – dijo esperanzado de oír lo que siempre ha querido oír

En eso del cuerpo de All Might empezó a salir humo

-(Maldición, se me acabó el tiempo) – en eso la figura musculosa de All Might paso a una flacucha pareciendo un esqueleto – Cofff – tosió sangre

-Eh? Eh? Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh???!!!!!! – dijo sorprendido Izuku por lo que acaba de ver – no puede ser, ¿Un impostor? Debe ser un impostor

-Tranquilo chico, soy All Might – decia el esquelético All Might

-Imposible!!

-Ahora que me viste así, procura no ponerlo en internet – dijo sentándose mientras se subia su camisa mostrando una grave herida en su estomago – es una herida que recibí de un enemigo cinco años atras, la mitad de mi sistema respiratorio fue destruido, me sometí a varias cirugías, pero ninguna me curó, ahora solo soy capas de trabajar como héroe por un límite de tres horas al día

-No puede ser, cinco años ¿No fue la pelea de Toxic Chainsaw?

-No, ese villano no fue nada para mi, fue otra pelea que pedí que fuera confidencial por lo que no salio a la luz, salvar a la gente con una sonrisa, sonrió para dar esperanza a las personas, el símbolo de la paz no pude ser intimidado por la maldad, los profesionales siempre están arriesgando sus vidas, no puedo decirte, "puedes ser un héroe con un Quirk debil"

Esto impacto a Izuku su última esperanza, la ultima persona que pensó que le daría esperanzas para concertice en un héroe le había dicho lo mismo que le decían todo e mundo

-Ya veo… - dijo deprimido Izuku

-Si quieres ayudar a las personas te puedes convertir en un policía, es un buen oficio para cualquiera que quiera ayudar, no digo que esta mal soñar, pero no siempre puedes vivir en una fantasía – dijo All Might saliendo del techo

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

Se podía ver a Izuku caminando a dirección a su casa, caminaba con la cabeza abajo deprimido y quien lo culpe, su sueño de ser un héroe fue roto por la persona que mas admiraba, en el camino pudo ver a mucha gente junta en un punto mirando algo

Picado por su curiosidad fue a ver, solo para toparse con una escena de un villano atacando a alguien en medio de un incendio

-Un villano, mi cuaderno… - repentinamente se callo – cierto, no vale la pena – dijo dando un paso atrás hasta que vio a el villano, era el mismo limo que lo había atrapado – (No puede ser, se supone que All Might lo tiene, espera, yo me trepe a el ¿Lo habré tirado por accidente? Maldición es mi culpa) – Izuku se lamentaba internamente

"Boom, boom, boom" repentinamente se escucharon explosiones, lo que sorprendió a Izuku, haciéndolo ver mejor ka escena, la persona que tenia se reen era su antiguo amigo de la infancia Bakugo Katsuki, cuando la mirada de los dos se cruzo por un breve momento, pero eso fue suficiente para que Izuku notara mirada de Katsuki de desesperación por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo a rescate

-Espera niño es peligroso! – le dijo un héroe

-Kacchan! – Izuku corrió para salvarlo – (piensa, debe aver una forma de salvarlo) – en eso empezó a lanzar sus cosas al limo – ( sus ojos, puede que su cuerpo sea líquido, pero sus ojos deben de ser su punto débil) – lanzo objetos a los ojos del limo

-Maldito eso duelo – eso desconcertó al limo dando oportunidad para que Izuku se acercara

Izuku empezó a escarbar en el limo para poder sacar a Katsuki

-Maldito nerd, nadie te dijo que vinieras a salvarme – dijo Katsuki pudiendo al fin respirar

En eso Izuku le mostró una sonrisa con lágrimas y dijo:

-Mi cuerpo se movió solo, porque parecias estar pidiendo ayuda!

Esto dejo desconsertado tanto a Katsuki como a los espectadores, en estos momentos Izuku estaba mostrando la cualidad mas importante de un héroe, desinterés puro, en ese momento Izuku sintió un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, alrededor de el se empezó a formar rayos de color naranja, cuando toco al limo este salio repelido del cuerpo de Katsuki

Izuku no sabia lo que acababa de pasar, de alguna manera había salvado a Katsuki, pero no sabia como lo hizo

Pero no era momento para celebrar, el limo ahora se veía enojado, como si hubiera recordado algo que no le gusto, sintió eso cuando el hombre Italiano lo expulsó y volvió a sentir lo mismo de ese chico, estaba muy molesto por lo que se lanzo atacarlos de nuevo

-Maldito mocoso!!!!!!! – pero antes de que pudiera llegar a ellos fue mandado a volar por un golpe

-**TEXAS SMASH!!!!!** – All Might apareció en su forma musculosa mandando a volar al villano hacia el cielo creando una lluvia en el proceso apagando el fuego

-Es All Might – dijo un espectador

-Creo una lluvia con su golpe, eso es de locos – dijo otro espectador

En medio de la multitud se podía ver al hombre Italiano que salvo a Izuku, el había pasado de casualidad por ahí, llego en el momento exacto en el que Izuku expulsó al villano de limo

-Ese chico ahora estoy seguro! – dijo el Italiano sorprendido

Momentos después:

Se podía ver a Katsuki y a Izuku siendo atendidos por una ambulancia, a Katsuki lo estaban alabando por resistir el ataque del villano mientras que a Izuku lo regañaban por correr imprudentemente hacia el peligro

Después del sermón que le dieron a Izuku, se dirigió a su casa

-(Debería disculparme con All Might, pero estaba rodeado de gente, mejor le envió un mensaje de disculpas) – pensó Izuku

En eso se topo con Katsuki

-Deku! Yo no te pedí que me salvaras y no lo hiciste!! Entiendes?!! Por lo que no te debo nada maldito nerd!! – dijo eso Katsuki y se fue

-jajaja – río nerviosamente Izuku – bueno debí regresar a casa

-Chico te estaba buscando – dijo una voz

-Oh? Eres el que me salvo, ¿Para que me buscas?

-Se trata de tu poder

-¿Mi poder? – dijo confundido Izuku

-Así es ¿sabes lo que es? - pregunto seriamente el Italiano

-Es un Quirk que hace que las plantas crezcan – dijo Izuku sin seguir entendiendo

-Eso no es del todo mal, pero dejame corregirte en eso, tu poder no es un Quirk

-Eh? No es un Quirk? De que estad hablando?

En eso la mano del Italiano empezó a emitir un brillo naranja, el cual Izuku reconoció

-Es como mi Quirk!

-Es cierto es similar a tu poder, pero vuelvo a decir no es un Quirk, es una técnica antigua que muy poca gente conoce se llama "Hamon"

-¿"Hamon"?

-Sí, es una energía idéntica a los rayos del sol, produce ondulaciones de energía que se propagan por el cuerpo utilizando la respiración para manejarla, te vi usarla con el villano de limo por lo que llamó mi atención, no mucha gente lo sabe usar, por lo que tenia curiosidad de quien que te lo había enseñado, pero parece que no es así, perdón por las molestias – dijo dandoce la vuelta para irse

-Disculpe! – grito Izuku deteniéndolo

-Sí? Sucede algo chico?

-Con ese "Hamon", aunque no sepa como manejarlo,¡ ¿Puedo convertirme en un héroe?! – dijo Izuku mirando directamente a los ojos al hombre con una voz y mirada determinada

Esto impresionó al hombre, no había visto esa mirada de determinación en una persona en mucho tiempo, sintió que esa mirada la había visto en algún otro lugar, pero no recordaba donde, lo sintió nostálgico

-¿Porque me preguntas eso, chico?

-Desde siempre las personas me digieron que no podía ser un héroe por tener un Quirk débil, que me rindiera, que buscará otro sueño, que era imposible para alguien como yo, que era un inútil, que no importara cuanto me esforzara mi sueño nunca se cumpliría, por lo que quiero saber, si podre ser un héroe!

-¿No crees que la respuesta es bastante obvia? – dijo el hombre con un tono obviedad

Esto desanimo a Izuku, el sabia lo que significaba ese tono, siempre lo había escuchado de muchas personas, las personas siempre decían lo obvio con es tono, diciendole que seria imposible ser un héroe, Izuku cerrando los ojos se preparaba para la misma respuesta de siempre

-Tu puedes ser un héroe

-Eh? – esto sorprendió a Izuku, ya se había preparado para aceptar la verdad de que no podía ser un héroe, pero esa persona había dicho lo contrario de lo que esperaba, pensó que había escuchado mal

-En el momento que fuiste a salvar a ese chico del villano de limo demostraste ser más heroico que la mayoría de los héroes que estaban ahí, por lo que tu puedes volverte un héroe

Esto sorprendió a Izuku, por primera vez en su vida había escuchado las palabras que siempre anelo que le digieran, el impacto de sus palabras fue tanto que empezó a soltar lágrimas mientras se agareaba su pecho

-Esto es la verdad para ti – dijo el hombre

-S-si!!

Momentos después de que Izuku se calmara:

-Bueno chico nos vemos – dijo el hombre despidiéndose

-Espere por favor!

-¿Que pasa chico?

-Quería preguntarte, sobre el "Hamon", no se nada de eso, apenas me entere de que mi Quirk no es un Quirk si no que otra cosa, por lo que le quería pedir ¿Si me puede entrenar? – se arrodilló Izuku

El hombre lo miro por un momento y lo pensó, el se estaba quedando un tiempo en Japón para visitar a un familiar, por lo que no esperó quedarse mucho tiempo, pero la mirada de ese chico le llamo la atención, no todo los días se veía a alguien como ese chico, un tiempo más en Japón no lo mataría

-Esta bien, yo seré tu maestro – dijo el Italiano

-Enserio?! Muchas gracias, muchas gracias, muchas gracias – empezó a ser reverencias a la velocidad de luz

-Chico détente

-Sí, perdón, aun no nos hemos presentado, yo soy Midoriya Izuku, un placer

-El placer es mio Midoriya-kun, mi nombre es Cesar Anthonio Zeppelin

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

Se podía ver a All Might saltando de casa en casa buscando a alguien, en eso su limite de tiempo se agota y cae en un casa donde estaban tendiendo ropa

-Duele - se quejo All Might en su forma flaca

-Kyaaaa - se pudo escuchar el grito de una chica

-¿Que paso? ¿Estas bien?

-Pervertido!!!

-¿Donde? - se preguntó All Might en eso noto algo en su cabeza, lo agarro y eran nada mas y nada menos que unas bragas - Espere señorita es un malentendido

-Kyaaaaa

En eso nuestro héroe tuvo que realizar la técnica legendaria de la familia Joestar, Corrió

* * *

**Y eso es todo por el momento** **en este fic crossover entre Jojos y Boku no hero, quería subir este fic cuando terminara el primero que tengo, pero no pude aguantarme por lo que salio antes**

**Como pueden la historia de Jojos fue modificada en este tiempo, por lo que Cesar no murió en la pelea contra Wamuu, ya que Joshef y Liza Liza llegaron a tiempo para salvarlo, por lo que solo resulto muy herido, sin poder participar en la pelea final contra los hombres del pilar**

**Y otras cosas que se verán mas adelante, las cuales no fueron muchas, por lo que la parte 2 y 3 de Jojos solo sufrió pequeños cambios que se verán en transcurso de este fic**

**Y bueno ya, hasta el próximo capítulo**


	2. Cap 2: La prueba

**Capitulo 2: La prueba**

**Nota: no soy dueño de Jojos Bizarre Aventure ni de Boku no Hero Academia**

* * *

-Bien Midoriya-kun te enseñare todo lo sé sobre del "Hamon", de una vez te lo digo no seré un maestro fácil, ¿estas preparado para lo que venga? – dijo Cesar

-Sí, daré lo mejor de mí, Zeppelin-san – dijo determinado Izuku

-Bien dicho, tu entrenamiento empieza mañana, quiero que nos reunamos en la playa a primera hora del día, sabes donde esta, verdad?

-Sí, conozco el lugar está cerca de mi casa

-Muy bien te veo mañana, nos vemos – dijo Cesar despidiéndose

-Nos vemos mañana! – dijo emocionado Izuku

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

Al día siguiente en la playa (basurero) : se podría ver a Cesar parado cruzado de manos mientras que Izuku acababa de llegar

-Perdón por la tardanza, estaba muy emocionado que no podía dormir – dijo apenadamente Izuku

-Descuida solo llegaste cinco minutos tarde, Midoriya-kun dijiste que querías ser un héroe, verad?, para poder hacerlo tendrás que reforzar tu "Hamon" en estos diez meses, no voy hacer un maestro facil, si realmente quieres mejoras harás todo lo que te diga, entendido?

-Sí, Zeppelin-San – dijo Izuku determinadamente

-Así se habla, Midoriya-kun, puede que no lo sepas, pero tienes un gran potencial para controlar el "Hamon"

-¿A qué se refiere? – pregunto confundido Izuku

-Después de que fueras atacado por el limo te apoyaste en un árbol marchito, el lugar donde te apoyaste comenzó a florecer, lo que demuestra un gran potencial en ti, no muchos pueden hacer florecer flores de esa manera sin antes haber entrenado, también cuando expulsaste al limo del chico pudiste repelerlo al momento de tocarlo, el problema que tienes es que no tuviste a nadie para enseñarte a manejar apropiadamente el "Hamon" por lo que no sabes las diferentes formas en lo que lo puedes usar, como por ejemplo mi "disparo de burbujas " que es una técnica que invente para atacar más eficientemente

-¿¡También podre aprender eso?! - dijo emocionado Izuku

-Sí, pero dependerá mucho de ti de como manejes el "Hamon", como te estaba diciendo el "Hamon" tiene varias formas de usarlo dependerá de tu ingenio y creatividad el cómo lo uses, primero te enseñare a caminar sobre el agua por eso te traje a esta playa

-¡Podre caminar sobre el agua!

-Sí, pero primero quiero saber cómo es que manifiestas tu "Hamon", me habías dicho que con el podías hacer brotar plantas, quiero saber cómo lo haces y que me digas que es lo que sientes al hacerlo

-Bueno, generalmente contengo la respiración para luego soltar el aire, lo que hace que por mi cuerpo recorra una energía cálida que llega a mis manos, nunca lo entendí bien, pero hacía que fluyera instintivamente a mis manos, al principio teorice que la razón por la que podía hacer florecer de esa manera es debido a mi respiración, ya que las plantas utilizan el dióxido de carbono que los humanos exhalamos…murmuro.. murmuro… murmuro... – en eso Izuku comenzó a murmurar su teoría

-Puedes detenerte – dijo Cesar para que Izuku volviera en si

-Perdón es un habito – dijo apenadamente Izuku

-Bueno dijiste que tu "Hamon" se concentra en tus manos, no? ¿Has intentado manipular la energía en otra parte de tu cuerpo?

-No, pensé que mi Quirk, quiero decir "Hamon" solo se concentraba en mis manos

-Intenta controlarla en otra parte de tu cuerpo, en este caso tus pies – en eso Cesar camino lentamente hasta llegar al mar y camino sobre el agua como si estuviera caminando en tierra – para esto tienes que controlar tu respiración, lento y tranquilo hasta que sientas fluir la energía, relajarte, siente fluir la energía que recorre por tu cuerpo y dirigirla a tus pies

-Lo intentare – Izuku comenzó a cerrar sus ojos y concentrarse en su respiración hasta que sintió fluir la energía del "Hamon" por todo su cuerpo – (se siente cálido, diferente de la forma brusca en lo que solía hacerlo para hacer florecer las plantas, ahora intenta concentrar esta sensación en tus pies)

Izuku comenzó a caminar recto y tranquilo aun con los ojos cerrados hasta que llego al agua, lo noto ya que sentía como si el suelo se estuviera moviendo lentamente, sus piernas estaban temblando, sentía que estaba parado en gelatina

-Lo estás haciendo bien, pero tú "Hamon" aún está distribuido por la mayor parte de tu cuerpo por lo que se te está dificultando estar parado en el agua

"Splash" se escuchó un sonido de algo cayendo al agua, fue Izuku que termino todo mojado

-Es más difícil de lo que pensé, sentí como si estuviera parado en gelatina – dijo Izuku mientras se paraba sacándose su camisa mojada para luego caminar a la playa y colocarla en un arbusto para secarla

-Descuida solo tienes que practicar hasta que lo domines… - en eso Cesar se detuvo, vio algo que lo sorprendió –(¡¿Eso es?!) – pensó mientras se acercaba a Izuku – ¡Midoriya-Kun, ¿Qué es eso que tienes en tu hombro?! – dijo conmocionado, lo cual sorprende un poco a Izuku

-Oh? ¿Te refieres a esta estrella? Es una marca de nacimiento – dijo Izuku tocando su hombro – ¡¡Descuida no es un tatuaje, no quiero que crea que soy un vándalo, incluso le puede preguntar a mi madre sobre la marca de nacimiento!! – dijo Izuku intentando no hacer ningún malentendido, no quería que Cesar tuviera una mala imagen de el

-No, descuida te creo, solo me sorprendió, ¿Tu padre o tu madre también tienen una marca como esa? – pregunto Cesar con curiosidad por su marca –(No creo que esté relacionado, pero es mejor verificar)

-Mi madre no tiene una, probablemente mi padre tenga una – dijo Izuku algo triste

-¿Probablemente? – Cesar no se quería meter en la vida de Izuku, a él no le incumbía, pero la marca de Izuku le llamaba la curiosidad ya que concia a una cierta familia con la misma marca

-B-bueno mi madre antes de que naciera tuvo una aventura con un hombre, aparentemente el hombre vino por asuntos de negocios a Japón, por lo que mi madre lo conoció por un tiempo, ella realmente llego amarlo, al día de hoy no puede olvidarlo, cuando el hombre se fue me dijo que se puso realmente triste, unas semanas después de eso se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada de ese hombre por lo que me tuvo, eso fue lo que me explico – dijo algo incomodo Izuku

-Ya veo, perdón por sacar el tema – se disculpó Cesar – bueno sigamos con el entrenamiento – dijo cambiando de tema

-Sí

Izuku siguió entrenando en como caminar sobre el agua hasta que su celular sonó "Watashi ga kita, watashi ga kita, watashi ga kita" un tono con la voz de all might sonó

-Zeppelin-san, disculpe, pero ya casi tengo que entrar a clases por lo que tengo que prepararme, lo veo después de la escuela – dijo Izuku agarrando sus cosas

-Espera un momento – lo detuvo Cesar, este se acercó a Izuku y le acaricio la cabeza – buen trabajo

-Gracias? – dijo confundido Izuku – nos vemos – se despidió y se fue

En eso Cesar saca un teléfono y comienza a marcar un numero

-[Fundación Speedwagon, ¿En que lo puedo ayudar?] – se escuchó una voz formal a través del teléfono

-Habla Cesar Anthonio Zeppelin, ¿Tomas eres tú?

-[Si es Zeppelin-san!, aquí para su disposición, ¿Qué se le ofrece?] – dijo la voz más amistosamente ahora conocido como Tomas

-Te tengo un favor que pedir, primero quero que me digas una de sus bases más cercana por donde estoy – dijo Cesar mirando el pelo que saco de Izuku cuando le acaricio la cabeza – quiero pedirte que me confirmes algo

Después de darles los detalles y que lo mantuviera en secreto de ciertas perosnas lo que le había dicho colgó

-(No quiero pensar mal, pero esa marca y ese potencial para manejar el "Hamon" no es normal, si sale negativo dejare de lado eso, pero si resulta que es lo que pienso, bueno esto se pondrá feo para alguien) – pensó Cesar

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

Después de entrenar unas horas a Izuku después de la escuela, Cesar se dirigió a su departamento donde se estaba quedando, aparentemente los resultados de lo que pidió habían llegado ese mismo día, después de todo fue la tecnología de la fundación Speedwagon la más rápida y precisa que existía en el mundo

El sonido de un fax imprimiendo se escuchaba, Cesar tomo el papel y lo comenzó a leer

-¡Ese viejo decrepito! – dijo Cesar enojado aplastando la hoja

Comenzó a contar hasta diez para tranquilizarse, cuando se calmó se sentó en el sillón más cercano que tenia

-Bueno luego veré como solucionar esto, primero tengo que enfocarme en el entrenamiento de Midoriya-kun, el es solo la víctima, no tiene la culpa de nada, aunque si Midoriya-kun tiene esa sangre fluyendo por sus venas puede que soporte un entrenamiento un poco más difícil, tendré que replantear el plan que tenía para entrenarlo, si es el seguro lograra superarlo – pensó Cesar en voz alta

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

Al día siguiente en la playa, se podía ver a Cesar parado cruzado de brazos

-Zeppelin-san, buenos días – dijo Izuku llegando

Repentinamente Cesar dio un gran salto por encima de Izuku, cuando llego cerca de su cabeza le coloco algo rápidamente antes de volver a tocar el piso

-[¡¡Nani!!] – dijo conmocionado Izuku, tenía lo que parecía una máscara en su cara – [e-el a-aire no puedo respirar] – intento quitarse la máscara, pero fue inútil

-Controla tu respiración, esa mascara dejara pasar el aire si respiras de la manera apropiada, tranquilízate y respira tranquilamente – explico Cesar

En eso Izuku hizo lo que le pidió, se relajó y empezó a respirar calmadamente

-(Es difícil, pero el aire entra un poco) – pensó Izuku – [¿Es un nuevo método de entrenamiento? Zeppelin-san] – pregunto con curiosidad

-Así es, al principio pensé en no hacerlo porque pensé que no podrías con el entrenamiento, pero después de ver tu potencial me lo replantee y decidí hacerlo, esa mascara te ayudara a controlar mejor tu respiración, solo dejara pasar el aire si respiras de la manera correcta

-[Creo que lo entiendo, bien llevare esto durante los entrenamientos, daré lo mejor de mi] – dijo determinadamente Izuku

-Midoriya-kun, tendrás que llevar esa mascara en todo momento, a excepción de cuando comas, te cepilles los dientes y duermas

-[¿Incluso cuando valla a la escuela?] – pregunto algo nervioso Izuku

-Si es que quieres mejorar tu "Hamon" lo harás, no importa que los demás piensen de ti, después de todo estas apuntando hacer un héroe por lo que si quieres serlo tendrás que pasar esta prueba

-[Entiendo, perdón por dudar] – dijo Izuku – (es verdad, si quiero ser un héroe tendré que dejar la vergüenza atrás, después de todo si quiero mejorar tendré que hacer esto) – pensó decididamente Izuku

-Y una cosa más, como prueba tendrás que limpiar toda esta playa, después de que domines un poco más el caminar sobre el agua

-[¡¿Eh?!, ¿toda la playa?, no creo lograrlo a tiempo]

-Descuida, después de todo hay un atajo que reducirá el tiempo a la mitad

-[¿Un atajo?] – dijo confundido Izuku

-Ahí – apuno con su dedo un lugar de la playa

-[Zeppelin-san, ¿eso no es el mar?]

-Así es, ese es el lugar más rápido que lleva al basurero, Midiriya-kun escucha este entrenamiento es para que puedas controlar tu respiración, si logras pasar con las cosas con la máscara puesta ten por seguro que cuando el entrenamiento acabe serás otra persona, aparte no te pidiere algo imposible como cargar una cosa que sea diez veces más pesado que tú, después de todo este entrenamiento no es para fortalecer tus músculos sino tu respiración

-[Pero si no puedo cargar algo pesado, ¿cómo lo transportare?]

-De esta manera – Cesar se acercó a un refrigerador, junto sus manos empezando a crear una burbuja gigante que rodeo por completo al refrigerador y lo hizo flotar – te enseñare más de una técnica para que se puedas completar esta prueba, Midoriya-kun dime ¿Estas preparado para esto?

-[¡Si, Zeppelin-san!] – dijo emocionado Izuku por las cosas nuevas que aprendería sobre el manejo del "Hamon"

* * *

(Salto en el tiempo)

Y así empezó el entrenamiento, Izuku empezó con la técnica de caminar sobre el agua, después de mejorarla un poco empezó con la limpieza cargando la basura mientras caminaba sobre el agua para tomar el atajo, cuando termino de llevar las cosas que podía sostener, Cesar le comenzó a enseñar sobre su técnica de burbujas para facilitarle a Izuku el llevar la basura pesada, el entrenamiento era de limpieza por la mañana y entrenamiento de combate después de la escuela o entrenamiento de resistencia

Así fueron pasando los diez meses, faltaba una semana para el examen de ingreso, Izuku logro terminar la limpieza a tiempo gracias a la técnica de burbuja que le enseño Cesar, junto con otras técnicas de "Hamon"

En el presente:

Se podía ver a Izuku y a Cesar en lo que parecía ser un carro, conducido por un chofer

-[Zeppelin-san, ¿Adónde nos dirigimos?] – pregunto curioso Izuku

-Nos dirigimos a tu ultima prueba, si logras superarla significa que terminaras por completo tu entrenamiento

-[¿Qué es exactamente esa última prueba?]

-Pronto lo veras es algo que mande hacer, durante tu entrenamiento le pedí a unos conocidos que lo hicieran por mí, hace dos semanas que la terminaron exactamente – dijo Cesar monótonamente

-[¡¿Eh?!, ¡¿Mandaste hacer?!, no se hubiera molestado] – dijo nerviosamente Izuku

-Descuida Midiriya-Kun, después de todo, los gastos corrieron por la cuenta de alguien que amablemente se ofreció a pagarlo– dijo Cesar con una gran sonrisa

* * *

(Mientras tanto en otro lugar en Nueva York)

-¡¡¡Oh My Good!!! – Se podía oír los gritos de un hombre de sesenta y nueve años – ¡¿Esa mujer volvió a gastar una gran cantidad de dinero en ropa?!, ¡¿Qué cree que es el dinero esa mujer?!, Roses, ¿sabes donde esta Suzi Q?

-Disculpe Joestar-san no se dónde se encuentra – dijo Roses mientras sudaba por nervios – (Realmente perdóneme, pero Zeppelin-san no me dio muchas opciones, me dijo que lo mantuviera en secreto sobre el dinero hasta que decidiera que hacer sobre su hijo secreto que usted no sabe que tiene, esto es malo muy malo, realmente lo siento desde el fondo de mi corazón)

* * *

(De regreso con Cesar e Izuku)

-Bien llegamos – dijo Cesar bajándose del auto

\- [¿Qué es esa torre?] – se pregunto Izuku

La torre media alrededor de treinta metros de altura, a su alrededor tenia escaleras que llegaban directamente a la sima de la torre

-Esa es tu ultima prueba, es una replica de una torre que usaban los antiguos usuarios de "Hamon", es la prueba definitiva para volverse un guerrero de "Hamon" – explico Cesar mientras se acercaban a la torre

\- [¡Bien, daré lo mejor de mí!] – dijo determinadamente Izuku

-Muy bien entonces entra – dijo Cesar abriendo la puerta y empujando a Izuku forzándolo a entrar

-[¡¿Nani?! ] – dijo Izuku cayendo en lo que parecía un liquido extraño – [Esto es aceite]

-Así es, tienes que usar tu "Hamon" para escalar el pilar, no tendrás descanso por lo que la única manera de salir es subiendo y descuida ya le informe a tu madre sobre que te quedarías varios días conmigo para entrenar – dijo Cesar desde la cima del pilar

-[Espera, no recuerdo a ver aprendido algo sobre escalar con mi "Hamon", ¿Cómo voy a subir?]

-¿Estas seguro de eso? Recuerda lo que aprendiste en tu entrenamiento

-[Recordar el entrenamiento] – dijo Izuku en voz baja – (Lo mas parecido que hice a pegarme una superficie fue el caminar sobre el agua en donde concentraba el "Hamon" en mis pies, pero eso era posible ya que ayudaba estar parado en una gran cantidad de agua, en este caso el pilar esta rodeado de aceite por lo que solo una pequeña parte es la que me ayudará a sostenerme, si comparara la dificultad del mar y el pilar, entonces el mar seria como caminar sobre un puente y el pilar como caminar sobre una cuerda floja, por lo que tendría que concentrar el "Hamon" en un solo punto para facilitarme el subir, muy bien hagamos eso) – pensó Izuku

En eso Izuku comenzó a concentrar su respiración mientras que hacia una pose con una mano en su cara y otra en su espalda

Aparentemente Izuku agarro el habito de hacer poses por parte de César, ya que el posaba cuando usaba su "Hamon" lo cual Izuku pensó que era genial por lo que lo imito

Cuando termino de concentrarse dio un brinco hacia el pilar concentrando el "Hamon" en la punta de sus dedos y comenzó a estar el pilar poco a poco

-(Oh, parece que chico si sabe usar su cabeza, lo mas seguro es que lo saco de su madre) – pensó Cesar

Veinte horas después Izuku había subido dieciséis metros del pilar

-(Esto no se nota al principio, pero entre mas subes, mas difícil es subir, ya a pasado un día entero, quedan cinco días para el examen de ingreso, aún puedo lograrlo, si quiero ser un héroe tendré que superar esto) – penso determinado Izuku

Quince horas después Izuku había llegado a los dieciocho metros

-(Esto es demasiado cansado, pero ya casi llego aun no puedo rendirme) – en eso Izuku noto algo cerca de el – (¿Una grieta?, gracias a kami, puedo descansar un rato)

Cuando Izuku se sostuvo de la grieta un sonido como el de un interruptor siento activado sonó y repentinamente a dos metros de el empezó a salir aceite a presión parecía que podría cortar lo que sea que llegara a tocarlo

-[¡¿Nani?!] – se sorprendió por la repentina dificultad que apareció

-Midoriya-kun, debes saber que no hay atajos para convertirte en un héroe, si quieres lograrlo tendrás que tomar un camino difícil sin esperar a que alguien tienda la mano para ayudarte, después de todo el que deberá de extender la mano para ayudar serás tu – dijo Cesar

-(Tiene razón, fui ingenuo pensar tomar un atajo para completar la prueba) – pensó Izuku con frustración

-(Midoriya-kun, esta prueba no es solo para que aprendas a mejorar tu "Hamon", sino que es para que redes cuenta de lo difícil que será tu camino para ser un héroe, aun si caes te salvare, después de todo no estamos en la época en la que teníamos que tener a guerreros "Hamon", tu aun tienes mucho que aprender, por lo que nunca espere que superarás esta prueba) – pensó Cesar

Aunque en su interior quería ver como superaba la prueba Izuku, el sabia de las grandes hazañas que hicieron la sangre Joestar por lo que quería ver de lo que era capaz Izuku el nuevo portador de su linaje

Habían pasado cinco horas e Izuku se encontraba diecinueve metros, cerca de un metro del aceite a presión

-(Ya estoy cerca del aceite a presión, durante el tiempo que me tome subir cerca del aceite, se me ocurrió un plan, aunque tengo que ser rápido si quiero pasarlo) – pensó Izuku –[¡Bien, aquí voy!] – dijo Izuku decididamente

En eso salto directamente al aceite a presión y se pego a el, usando el impulso del aceite para impulsarse y saltar hacia la pared de enfrente ganando tres metros de altura, pero para desgracia de Izuku su cuerpo ya esta al limite sentía como su respiración se cortaba

El estaba a punto de caer, pero antes de que cayera Cesar logro agarrar su mano

-Lo hiciste bien, Midoriya-kun

-[Di lo mejor de mi] – dijo Izuku desmayándose por la fatiga

En eso Cesar lo subió, lo recostó en el piso y le quito la máscara de entrenamiento

-Veo que sacaste ese ingenio loco de tu padre – dijo Cesar con una pequeña sonrisa – quisiera ver hasta donde puedes llegar Midoriya-kun, creo que me quedare un poco mas por aquí, después de todo, donde sea que hay un Joestar algo bizzaro pasa

Dijo Cesar sin saber que sus palabras darían camino a un mal presagio

* * *

**Y esto es final del capitulo, pero esperen aun no pueden irse ya que al final de cada capitulo dejare una historia extra con relación a este fic, sin mas preámbulo la historia extra:**

* * *

Situado en una iglesia, había mucha gente reunida para celebrar lo que parecía una boda

-No puedo creer que mi bebe se valla a casar – dijo Midoriya Inko conteniendo las ganas de llorar

-Ya no es un niño Inko-san, Izuku- kun ya es un adulto – dijo Cesar sentado a un lado de Inko

-Tienes razón, oh ya viene entrando – dijo Inko

En lo que parecía la puerta se podía ver a Izuku con un traje blanco elegante caminando al atar donde se encontraba la novia la cual su cara esta cubierta por velo de novia

-Midoriya Izuku ¿aceptas a esta mujer como tu esposa? – dijo el padre

-Sí, acepto – dijo Izuku

-¿Y tu aceptas a Midoriya Izuku como ti esposo?

La novia solo asistió

-Muy bien, con esto los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia

En eso Izuku se acerca para dar el beso solo destapando la parte de su boca para besarla, en eso la novia agarra a Izuku lo fuerza a besarlo después de besarlo empezó a reír desquiciada mete, lo cual puso nervioso a Izuku

-Recuerda esto tu primer beso no fue con tu mujer soñada, sino que fue conmigo Dio!! – dijo Dio Brando quitándose el velo de novia

-Aaaaaaaaah – en eso Izuku se levanta de golpe - ¿Un sueño? No, mas bien una pesadilla, pero a todo esto ¿Quién es Dio?

* * *

**Y ahora si fue todo, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo como la historia extra**

**Roberto Alexander Garca Guerrero: solo voy a decir que todo a su tiempo**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**


	3. Cap 3: Escuela UA

**Capitulo 3: U.A**

**Nota:** No soy dueño de Boku no héroe academia ni de Jojos bizzare aventure

**Nota**: Le día a Izuku un rasgo de un jojo, ¿podrán adivinar cual jojo es y que rasgo es? Al final del capítulo estará la respuesta

* * *

La escuela para héroes U.A, la escuela mas prestigiosa por cultivar a los mejores héroes de esta época, su índice de aprobación es baja especialmente para su curso de héroes que es donde muchos sueñan con entrar, hoy es el día en que se llevará el examen de ingreso en donde nuestro protagonista peleara por ganarse su lugar

-(Muy bien, Midoriya Izuku, hoy es el día en donde demostrarás lo que vales, no puedes dejar que todo el entrenamiento de Zeppelin-san sea desperdiciado, por lo que fallar no es una opción, no puedes decepcionarlo, puedes hacer esto, puedes hacer esto, puedes hacer esto) – se decía a si mismo Izuku en su cabeza mientras estaba parado en la entrada de la U.A temblando inconsistentemente por los nervios

-¡Muévete a un lado nerd, ¿no ves que estas en mi camino?, te mataré! - grito Katsuki devolviendo a la realidad a Izuku

-B-buenos días, Kacchan – dijo nervioso Izuku

-Tch – chasqueo su lengua Katsuki para después seguir con su camino

-(Kacchan a estado evitándome desde el accidente con el villano de lodo, ni si quiera se burlo de mi cuando llevaba la máscara en la escuela, bueno no importa, ahora si, a dar mi primer gran paso para convertirme en un héroe) – pensó Izuku para empezar a caminar, para mala fortuna de el tropezó con su propio pie y se dirigía de cara directo al suelo o al menos eso iba a pasar, pero repentinamente empezó a flotar

-¿Estas bien? – dijo la voz de una chica castaña, ayudando a ponerse de pie a Izuku

-E-eh… - solo pudo decir eso Izuku

-Perdón por usar mi Quirk sin aviso alguno, pero sería de muy mala suerte si te caes antes del examen, yo también estoy muy nerviosa por lo que es mejor nos esforcemos lo mas que podamos, bueno nos vemos – dijo la chica para después seguir su camino

-(¡¡H-hable con una chica!!) – pensó feliz Izuku aunque la realidad fue otra

* * *

Plus ultra

* * *

**Nota: en vez de poner "cambio de escena" como lo hacia antes, voy a poner "Plus ultra", bueno continuemos**

En lo que parecía un auditorio se encontraban varios alumnos postulantes esperando las instrucciones del examen

-¡¡Hey, hey, hey, ¿Cómo están todos?, arriba esos ánimos, ahora todos digan "yeiii"!! – dijo un hombre ruido con bigotes

["Inserte ruidos de grillos"]

-¡Publico difícil, eh?, bueno les voy a explicar en lo que consistirá el examen, ¿están listos?! – dijo el hombre sin recibir respuesta - ¡Yeaaaaa!

-No puede ser es Present Mic, lo escucho todas las mañanas, no lo pudo creer – murmuro Izuku dejando salir su lado fanboy

-Cállate – le dijo Katsuki que estaba sentado al lado de el

Después de eso Presente Mic comenzó a explicarles sobre lo que consistía la prueba física, en eso un estudiante levanta la mano

-Disculpe, he visto un error en su explicación usted solo menciona tres tipos de villanos, cuando en el folleto hay cuatro, si esto es un error de imprenta, deberían de estar avergonzados por esto – dijo un alumno con gafas - Y tu el chico de pecas, has estado murmurando mucho, es molesto – dijo apuntando a Izuku

-P-perdon – se disculpó Izuku asiendo que los demás alumnos de burlen de el

-El cuarto tipo de villano vale cero puntos, lo pueden destruir si quieren, pero es recomendable escapar – dijo Presente Mic

-Muchas gracias – dijo el tipo de lentes

-¡Bueno sino tienen otra pregunta, pueden ir preparándose para la prueba, como dice el lema de la escuela vallan mas haya!, ¡¡¡Plus Ultra!!!

* * *

Plus Ultra

* * *

Izuku tenia puesto un traje deportivo con unos guantes todo cubierto con aceite conductor de "Hamon", se encontraba en la entrada de la puerta del examen práctico, junto a el había muchos estudiantes que a simple vista parecían fuentes y confinados, entre ellos Izuku notó a una chica de pelo castaño.

Izuku vio que era la misma que lo ayudo a no caerse intento acercarse a ella para agradecerle, pero una mano en su nombró lo detuvo.

-¿Qué crees que esta haciendo? – dijo un chico con lentes era el mismo que le llamó la atención a Izuku en el auditorio

-B-bueno solo intente hablar con ella – dijo Izuku sintió como si lo estuvieran interrogando

-No puedes ver que esa chica esta nerviosa, solo lo empeorarás si vas, ¿acaso tu intención es sabotear a los participantes? – dijo el tipo de lentes

-Claro que no… - intento decir Izuku, pero fue interrumpido

[Vamos abrir las puertas en unos segundos estén preparados]

El tipo de lentes ya se había alejado de el, vio que varios alumnos lo miraban como si fuera alguien de que no se debían de preocupar incluso algunos se burlaron.

-(Zeppelin-san me dijo que siempre habría gente que me juzgara antes de tiempo y me miraran para abajo) – pensó Izuku para poner una cara sería – (pero también me dijo que les demostrara de que estoy hecho para demostrar lo equivocado que estaban) – pensó para poner una mirada decidida

[Muy bien empiecen]

Las puertas gigantes se abrieron para continuamente los estudiantes comenzaran a correr, el único que se quedo atrás fue Izuku.

El chico de lentes noto esto, pero decidió ignorarlo y seguir adelante. Cuando el chico de lentes volvió su mirada enfrente se sorprendió porque repentinamente el chico de pelo verde que estaba un momento atrás sobrepasó repentinamente a todos desde el cielo.

-¡¿Nani?! – dijo el chico de lentes y no era el único muchos de los que estaban en la cabeza se sorprendieron de ver a alguien volar por encima de ellos

Cuando Izuku parecía descender rápidamente creo una gran burbuja que puso debajo de el, cuando choco contra la burbuja que emitía brillos naranjas reboto hacia arriba que uso para avanzar a través del terreno.

Los alumnos que se sorprendieron volvieron a la realidad pensando que lo único que hacia su Quirk era hacerlo saltar de un lado a otro, mas equivocados no podían estar.

Como Izuku era el mas adelantado un robot apareció cerca de el, Izuku procedió a disparar una ráfaga de burbujas en un solo punto del robot para que su ataque fuera mas eficaz así destruyendo a este.

Ahora los demás participantes se habían puesto nerviosos el Quirk del chico parecía ayudarlo tanto para moverse como para atacar, habían pensado que el chico era uno mas del montón por como se veía, temían que ese chico se robara todos los puntos por lo que rápidamente procedieron a buscar robot para destruir y ganar puntos.

-(Puedo hacerlo, gracias Zeppelin-san) – pensó Izuku para dar gracias a su maestro

En los diez meses de entrenamiento a Izuku se le ocurrió una forma diferente de usar las burbujas junto a Cesar desarrollaron una técnica para moverse con mayor facilidad por el campo a Cesar le sorprendió lo creativo que podía ser Izuku, nunca antes se le habría ocurrido algo así.

Los primeros intentos fallaron, pero lo repitieron hasta que llegaron a perfeccionarlo, a de aclarar que Cesar metió esta técnica a su repertorio era tan buena que seria un desperdicio no aprenderla.

* * *

En la sala de vigilancia:

-Parece que tenemos a varias promesas este año – dijo lo que parecía un pequeño ¿oso?,¿ratón?, ¿perro?

-Son solo críos, sigo pensando que debimos hacer otro tipo de examen práctico – dijo un hombre vestido de negro

-¡No seas tan amargado debe de haber alguno que te agrade! – dijo un hombre rubio con bigotes

-Lo dudo – respondió el hombre de negro

Los demás en la sala veían los monitores hubo uno en específico que los llamo la atención

Se trataba de un chico de pelo verde con pecas saltando sobre burbujas y atacando con ellas a los robot.

-¡Oh! Ese chico se ve interesante – dijo una mujer con un traje que parecía se sadomasoquista

-El chico sabe como moverse y atacar con su Quirk, ¿Quién es? – dijo un hombre que parecía un bloque

-Según los archivos se llama Midoriya Izuku – dijo la pequeña criatura

Esto llamo la atención del hombre de negro y de un flacucho que parecía un esqueleto.

El hombre de negro lo miro por un momento, parecía que tenia potencial, pensó por un momento que tal vez no todos eran tan malos aunque seguía pensando que era un crio.

El hombre esquelético era nada mas y nada menos que All Might en su forma flaca, se sorprendió al escucharlo recordó el nombre porqué había firmado una libreta que tenia ese mismo nombré

Lo recordó especialmente porque el nombre pertenecía al chico que descubrió su secreto y le enseño lo patético que era al ayudar a un chico en peligro aunque el tenia un Quirk débil.

Quiso encontrase con ese chico para ofrecerle algo y disculparse, pero no lo encontró, le sorprendió volverlo a ver en el examen de ingreso aunque dudo por un momento si era el mismo, su Quirk era todo menos débil por lo que vio en las pantallas, ¿Le habría mentido?.

No, su cara de tristeza era demasiado real para que fuera falsa aparte el chico no ganaba nada con mentirle, probablemente su frustración fue tanta que se obligo a sobrepasar sus límites para volverse fuerte y demostrar que podía ser un héroe.

All Might quería disculparse con el, pero no sabría con que cara verlo después de decirle que su sueño no se cumpliría, tal vez con suerte le toque la mima clase que el daría, eso seria muy bueno o muy incómodo para el.

* * *

Volviendo al examen:

Izuku ya había acumulado 74 puntos pensó que serian suficientes, pero otros puntos mas no harían daño.

[Quedan sólo diez minutos, ahora veremos de lo que están hecho]

Repentinamente se escucharon grandes ruidos y un robot gigante con un cero en su pecho apareció

Los estudiantes se sorprendieron y empezaron a correr mientras el robot destruía todo a su paso, Izuku iba a seguirlos hasta que vio a una chica atrapada entre los escombros la reconoció como la chica que lo había ayudado antes.

No lo pensó dos veces y corrió ayudarla

-¿Adónde vas? – le grito el chico con lentes al verlo correr hacia el peligro

Izuku corrió hasta que llegó a donde esta la chica e intento quitar los escombros

-Descuida estarás bien – dijo Izuku empezando a empujar los escombros

-G-gracias – dijo la chica algo cansada

Izuku intento levantar el escombro no podría envolverlo en una burbuja o atraparía ala chica junto al escombro, repentinamente sintió mas fácil mover el escombro y logro moverlo gracias a la ayuda del chico con lentes que apareció de repente.

-Gracias por ayudar – dijo Izuku procediendo a cargar a la chica

-No fue nada, quien diría que había algo escondido en el examen que lograste ver – dijo el chico de lentes

-¿Algo escondido? – dijo confundido Izuku –¡Este no es momento, el robot se acerca! – dijo para que ellos procedieran a correr

Los tres se habían alejado del robot gigante, pero este seguía destruyendo todo a su paso, a este paso más personas resultarían heridos.

Izuku quería hacer algo al respecto, pero sus burbujas no serían lo suficiente para destruir ese robot gigante. Mientras seguían corriente Izuku pensó que si sólo no podría tal vez con más personas si.

-Se que es repentino, pero ¿Cuáles son sus Quirk? – pregunto Izuku a los dos

-El mío están en mis pies me permiten correr muy rápido y lanzar fuertes patadas – dijo el chico de lentes

-El mío me permite hacer flotar lo que toco con la punta de mis cinco dedos – dijo la castaña

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dijo el de lentes

-Si el robot sigue así de loco terminara por lastimar a alguien, como futuros héroes no podemos dejar esto así – dijo decidido Izuku esto sorprendió a los dos

Estos al verlo asintieron con una sonrisa

-"Bien" – respondieron los dos

-Gracias, creo que tengo una idea, pero primero quiero que me digas el limite de tu Quirk – dijo Izuku a la castaña

Después de que Izuku le contará su idea a los dos, procedieron a realizarlo.

El chico de lentes llevaba a la castaña cargada en su espalda corrieron a la dirección del robot junto a Izuku siguiéndolos por detrás.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca la chica procedió a tocarlo y el robot empezó a flotar tres metros por encima del suelo, esto solo duraría quinces segundos a esa altura, la castaña había usado su Quirk mucho tiempo por lo que eso era su límite de que tan alto lo podía elevar por ella misma, si contaba con ayuda de algo externo podía flotar más alto sin que ella se cansara tanto.

Después de eso el chico de lentes se retiró junto a la castaña a un lugar seguro, Izuku que llego un poco tiempo después se posicionó debajo del robot que flotaba y comenzó a disparar una ráfaga de burbujas para seguir elevando al robot le quedaban diez segundos para poder elevar al robot lo mas alto posible antes de que la castaña se cansara.

-¡Vamos! – grito Izuku disparando burbujas al robot y asegurándose que el robot se mantuviera lo mas alejado de las personas

El robot ya estaba a una altura considerable y empezó a caer aparentemente el Quirk de la chica ya había superado su límite, lo malo es que Izuku se encontraba justo de bajo del robot, pero antes de que fuera aplastado el chico de lentes activo un propulsor en sus pies aumentando su velocidad y sacando a Izuku del peligro.

El robot cayo y genero una gran ola de polvo que empujo al chico de lentes que estaba cargando a Izuku lo que hizo que los dos rodaran unos metros por el suelo ganando unas heridas en el procedo, pero nada fatales.

-L-l-lo logramos – dijo Izuku algo herido

-S-s-sí, fue difícil, pero lo hicimos – dijo el de lentes también algo herido

-Chicos son buuuuaaaag – intento decir algo la castaña, pero vómito arcoíris parecía que fue la que peor lo paso por sobre esforzar su Quirk

[El tiempo termino] sonó la alarma del examen

Los demás estudiantes no lo podían creer, tres personas se unieron para derribar al robot gigante, hubo algunos que festejaron y aplaudieron ante esto otros sólo miraban con incredulidad.

Unos robot amarillos empezaron aparecer y ayudar a los alumnos heridos.

-Que chicos tan imprudentes – dijo una anciana que miraba a los tres chicos que detuvieron al robot

* * *

Plus Ultra

* * *

Después de que los curaran en la sala de enfermería varios padres llegaron a recoger a sus hijos.

Izuku quería hablar con las dos personas que lo ayudaron, pero parece que ya se habían ido, deseo que ellos también pasarán la prueba y pudieran encontrarse nuevamente.

Los días pasaron y finalmente era el día de los resultados, Izuku sabia que lo había hecho bien, pero aun así estaba muy nervioso por sus resultados. Tanto su madre como Cesar le habían dicho que seguro pasaría después de todo se esforzó estos diez meses para el examen.

-¡Izuku, llegaron los resultados! – llamo su madre Inko, hay que aclarar como su hijo pudo conseguir un Quirk no estuvo tan preocupada por el futuro de Izuku por lo que no subió de peso por el estrés aunque todavía se preocupaba por su hijo.

-¡Ya voy! – grito Izuku corriendo a recibir el sobre, su madre se lo entregó, pero aun se veía nervioso

-Tranquilo seguro lo lograste – dijo Inko tratando de calmar a Izuku

-Gracias Okaa-san – dijo Izuku para entrar a su habitación

Izuku respiro profundamente y abrió el sobre de el salió un pequeño aparato que comenzó a proyectar un vídeo.

Esto fue algo incómodo para Izuku en el proyector apareció All Might con un traje elegante amarrillo, incluso parecía que el mismo Might estaba algo nervioso.

"**Cof" tosió Might recuperando la postura "Felicidas Midoriya Izuku lograste entrar a la academia de héroe con 74 puntos de combate y 50 puntos de rescate haciendo un total de 124 puntos quedando en el primer lugar de tu generación " dijo mostrando una tabla con resultados**

Izuku vio que estaba en primer lugar sus ojos bajaron un poco mas abajo y logro ver que el segundo lugar era Bakugo Katsuki con solo dos puntos debajo de el.

-(Esperó que no le enseñen la tabla de puntuación a Kacchan seguro enloquecerá) – pensó algo nervioso Izuku

"**Y no solo sacaste el primer lugar sino que también influiste en otros alumnos" ahora se empezó a reproducir un vídeo donde se podía ver a dos personas un tipo de lentes y una castaña "Disculpe podríamos darle algunos de nuestros puntos a un chico de pelo verde, con pecas y de aspecto sencillo" dijo la castaña "Así es, al menos los suficientes para que quede en la clase de héroes, es una pena decirlo, pero se los merece más que yo " dijo el de lentes**

"**No podemos hacer eso, pero descuiden seguro que lo lograron" dijo un hombre acariciando la cabeza de los dos para así terminar el video**

"**Uraraka Ochaco 40 puntos de batalla y 50 puntos de rescate un total de 90 puntos, Iida Tenya 48 puntos de batalla y 50 puntos de rescate un total de 98 puntos, como todos ayudaron a derrotar al robot para proteger a los estudiantes se les dio los puntos de rescate, todos pasaron a la clase de héroe " dijo All Might**

Izuku estaba feliz de que los otros también lo lograrán quería contarle a su madre y a Cesar sobre esto

"**Y b-bueno te quería decir algo, ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo que ya no hay tiempo?, Esperen…." Quiso decir algo, pero la grabación se corto**

Izuku al estar emocionado no pudo notar lo ultimo que dijo All Might, salió de su cuarto y fue a darle las noticias a su madre

-¡Okaa-san, Okaa-san, pase el examen! – dijo feliz Izuku

-Felicidades Izuku – dijo Inko abrazando a su hijo con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos – recuerda decirle a Zeppelin-san las noticias y de paso le puedes decir que venga a cenar, haré una gran comida para celebrar

-Sí, ya le mande un mensaje, lo encontraré en la playa y luego regresáremos para celebrar – dijo Izuku para salir corriendo de su apartamento

* * *

Plus Ultra

* * *

En la playa:

Se podía ver a un hombre adulto apreciando el mar era ni mas ni menos que Cesar

-¡Zeppelin-san, Zeppelin-san, Zeppelin-san, Lo logre pase el examen! – grito Izuku mientras se acercaba a Cesar

-Felicidades Midoriya-kun, sabia que lo lograrías, no por nada te esforzaste estos diez meses en tu entrenamiento – dijo Cesar con una sonrisa

-¡Y no solo eso, también logre ser el puntaje mas alto en la prueba, todo gracias a usted! – dijo Izuku para hacer una reverencia

-No tienes que agradecerme te entrene porque quise y porque veía un gran héroe en ti – dijo Cesar

-¡Aun así muchas gracias no se que fuera de mi sin usted, es verdad dijo mi madre que puede venir a cenar para celebrar hará mucha comida!

-No puedo decir que no a esa oferta, la comida de tu madre es muy buena, vamos – dijo Cesar para empezar a caminar

-Sí – respondió Izuku siguiéndolo

* * *

Plus Ultra

* * *

Habían pasado los días y hoy era el primer día de escuela de Izuku en U.A

-Tienes tus pañuelos, libretas, lápices, libros – dijo Inko a su hijo

-Sí, Okaa-san tengo todo, ya me voy – dijo Izuku para dirigirse a la puerta

-Izuku te ves genial – dijo Inko

-Gracias – dijo Izuku para salir cuando bajo del edificio vio a un auto estacionado enfrente que Izuku reconoció

-Entra te llevaré – dijo Cesar a Izuku

Este se subió sin pensarlo y el auto empezó a moverse

-Buenos días Zeppelin-san gracias por llevarme

-No es nada, te quería hablar de algo probablemente me quede a vivir por aquí, mi hija menor acaba de dar a luz a su segundo hijo esa fue la razón principal para venir aquí, después de un tiempo lo decidí estar aquí para visitarla de vez en cuando

-Felicidades por su nieto – Izuku estaba feliz porque su maestro se quedaría en Japón

-Gracias, también te quería decir que saldré del país por un tiempo tengo que arreglar cuentas con cierta persona

-¿Cierta persona?

-Sólo cosas de negocios – mintió Cesar – parece que ya llegamos, suerte en tu primer día escuela

-Gracias por traerme Zeppelin-san nos vemos – se despidió Izuku saliendo del auto

Izuku entró por la puerta principal cuidándose de no caer por accidente, entro a la escuela y se dirigió a una puerta gigante que decía salón 1-A, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un escándalo

-¡Baja los pies del escritorio, piensa en las personas que lo hicieron y que se sentaron antes que tu! – reprendió el chico de lentes

-Cállate, te matare extra – dijo Katsuki

-¡¿Matarme?!, ¡¿Realmente quieres ser un héroe?!, ¡Y no soy un extra soy Iida Tenya! – dijo el ahora conocido como Tenya este noto a Izuku y se dirigió a el - ¡Eres el del examen soy…

-Iida Tenya lo escuche – dijo Izuku parándolo – soy Midoriya Izuku un placer

-El placer es mío Midoriya-kun – dijo Tenya para estrecharle la mano a Izuku

La puerta se abrió para mostrar a una cierta castaña

-¿Oh? Son ustedes chicos, que bueno que estemos en la misma clase, fue todo una locura eso del robot gigante – dijo animada la chica castaña

-Tch – dejo salir Katsuki desde su asiento

* * *

(Flash Back)

-Felicitaciones a los dos por haber ingresado a U.A – dijo el director de la secundaria

-Como sea – dijo Katsuki

-gracias – se inclinó Izuku

Cuando los dos salieron afuera Katsuki agarro a Izuku y lo llevó a un callejón

-¡¿Qué demonios hiciste para pasar el examen maldito Deku?!, ¡¿Qué tipo de trampa hiciste?! – grito Katsuki sosteniendo del cuello a Izuku contra la pared

-No hice trampa, pase por mi propio merito, claro tuve ayuda de mi maestro que me ayudó a mejorar mi poder – dijo Izuku aun pegado a la pared

-No me importa como pasaste, no quiero que estés en la misma escuela que yo, yo soy mejor que tu y te lo mostraré, no me importa si tu maestro de mierda te ayuda sea quien sea debe ser un perdedor por molestarse con alguien como tu – dijo Katsuki con enojo

Miro a Izuku y este había bajado su cabeza con su pelo tapando sus ojos

-¿Oh?, ¿No vas a decir nada? – dijo Katsuki, pero repentinamente Izuku agarro el brazo que lo estaba sosteniendo del cuello

-Kacchan se que tu eres así insultas a las personas sin siquiera importarte, aunque seas así aún pienso que puedes llegar hacer un gran héroe, por lo que te lo voy a advertir puedes insultarme todo lo que quieras, pero si insultas a mi maestro el único que me dijo que podía ser un héroe, te aplastare – dijo Izuku con una voz fría

Katsuki ante esto soltó a Izuku, este procedió a salir del callejón, pero antes de salir se detuvo y miro a Katsuki a los ojos

-Si te escucho insultar a mi maestro otra vez, la pagaras – dijo Izuku para después irse

Katsuki quedo en el callejón sorprendido ante esto, hace un momento tenía a Izuku temblando como siempre y al momento que dijo que su maestro era una mierda y un perdedor cambio su actitud drásticamente a hostilidad, también noto que los ojos que había puesto Izuku parecían bastante locos.

(Fin de Flash Back)

* * *

-Si quieren hacer amigos este no es el lugar que buscan – dijo un tipo en una bolsa de dormir amarilla

-"¿Eh?" – la mayoría de los alumnos se sorprendieron por la aparición del hombre oruga

-Yo seré su profesor titular Aizawa Shota, se que es repentino, pero pónganse sus trajes deportivos y salgan a las canchas – dijo el hombre para levantarse

* * *

Plus Ultra

* * *

Ahora todos se encontraban con su uniforme deportivo en las canchas del exterior de la escuela, Izuku a diferencia de los demás usaba unos guantes y había rociado su uniforme con líquido conductor de "Hamon".

-Disculpe, ¿Qué paso con la ceremonia de entrada? – preguntó la castaña

-No haremos algo que nos haga perder el tiempo, quiero ver sus capacidades, ya lo han hecho antes, no?, pruebas físicas solo que esta vez utilizarán sus Quirk, tu – señalo Aizawa a Katsuki – fuiste el segundo lugar en el examen, ¿Cuál era tu distancia en arrojar la pelota?

-Tch – chasqueo la lengua por recordarle que quedo en segundo lugar – 67 metros – contesto lo mejor que pudo

-Muy bien ahora inténtalo con tu Quirk – dijo dándole una pelota

-(Ya verán que tan superior soy de ustedes extras) – pensó mientras se estiraba - ¡¡Shineee!! – grito arrojando con todo la bola

-("¿Shine?") – fue el pensamiento colectivo de todo el grupo

-705 metros – dijo Aizawa para mostrar un dispositivo con la distancia

-"Esto será divertido ", "Ya quiero que sea mi turno" – se empezaron a emocionar los estudiantes, esto molesto un poco a Aizawa

-¿Oh? Así que piensan que será divertido, ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos mas emocionante?, El que quede en último lugar en las pruebas será expulsado – dijo Aizawa estremeciendo a los estudiantes

-"¡¿Nani?!", "¡Espere!", "!Eso no es justo es el primer día!" – protestaron los alumnos

-¿Justo?, Los héroes se encargan de voltear una situación desesperada a una de esperanza, en el mundo hay desastres naturales y villanos que ponen en peligro a los civiles, nada en este mundo es justo – contestó Aizawa

Y así comenzaron las pruebas comenzaron con la carrera de cincuenta metros varios corrieron usando sus Quirk, ahora era turno de Izuku y Katsuki para medir su velocidad.

-(Le enseñare a ese nerd quien es mejor) – penso Katsuki preparando sus explosiones

Los dos se pusieron en posición y el silbato sonó dando paso a que comenzaran, Katsuki rápidamente se impulso con sus explosiones para marcar un récord de 4.13 segundos

-(Eso le enseñara… ¡¿Qué demonios?!) – pensó Katsuki sorprendido de que Izuku llegara 0.02 segundos después que el dando un récord de 4.15 segundos

Lo que lo sorprendió es que Izuku llegó como si hubiera venido volando, pero eso era imposible se supone que tenia un Quirk débil, verdad?, volteo a la línea de salida para ver a una burbuja gigante brillando con rayos naranjas.

Esos rayos naranjas los había visto antes, eran los mismo que usaba Izuku para hacer crecer las plantas, ¿Cómo demonios pudo hacer esa burbuja? Pensó desconcertado Katsuki, ¿Era ayuda de su maestro?, el había mencionado uno, pero aun si tenia un maestro era imposible que su Quirk haya mutado de esa manera.

Katsuki quería respuesta y las obtendría aun si significaba usar la fuerza.

-¡¡Dekuu!!, ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! – dijo Katsuki lanzándose a Izuku con sus explosiones, pero antes de que llegara a el, fue detenido por unas vendas y no podía usar su Quirk - ¿Qué demonios? Esto es duro, ¿Y porque no puedo usar mi Quirk?

-Son armas para capturar hechas con fibra de carbono combinadas con un cable de aleación especial y si te preguntas por tu Quirk lo borre momentáneamente, ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? – dijo Aizawa sus ojos eran rojos y su pelo estaba levantado

-¿Borro su Quirk?, ¡Eres el héroe subterráneo Erased Head! – grito Izuku sorprendido

-Sí, lo soy y volviendo a mi preguntas, ¿Qué demonios pensabas hacer? – le preguntó mirando a Katsuki

-No es nada – respondió para calmarse un poco

-Que no se vuelva a repetir – dijo para soltarlo – sigan con las pruebas

Todos volvieron a reanudar las pruebas, en la prueba de salto vertical y horizontal se destacó Izuku con su "Hamon" en las otras pruebas donde era difícil usar el "Hamon" sacó notas medias, pero por enzima del promedio, puede que no quede en los primeros lugares, pero al menos no seria el último.

Se acercaba la prueba de lanzar la pelota, Izuku vio a dos personas completamente deprimidas uno era un chico pequeño con bolas purpuras en su cabeza parecía que iba a llorar otra era lo que Izuku intuyo como mujer, la chica era invisible no podía ver su cara, pero estaba inclinada de rodillas por lo que pensó que estaba deprimida.

Izuku no podía soportar ver gente así, el seria un héroe que de esperanzas a las personas, ¿Qué clase de héroe seria si dejaba a su suerte a dos personas que necesitaban ayuda?, agarro aire y con la fuerza de voluntad que junto se dirigió a Aizawa.

-Disculpe Aizawa-sensei, creo que esta mal eso de expulsar al ultimo lugar, todos estamos dando lo mejor de nosotros para pasar las pruebas, pienso que debería quitar el castigó, por favor – Izuku se inclinó

Esto llamo la atención de todos los alumnos

-Mmm… ¿Crees que puedes decirme que hacer con mi clase?, esto lo hago para ver quien no tiene potencial de ser héroes, no sirve de nada tener a alguien que no podrá ser lo – contesto Aizawa mirándolo fríamente

-Pero no puede decir que el potencial de alguien sea cero, se supone que esta para que pueda sacar nuestro potencial

-Así es, yo juzgo su potencial de esta manera, así puedo ver que tanto pueden llegar, no puedo cambiar mi forma de evaluar

-Pero…

-Veo que vas a estar diciéndome lo mismo, entonces hagamos esto, yo no expulsó al ultimo lugar si tu tomas su lugar, toma o deja esa oferta – dijo Aizawa desafiando a Izuku – (Aún que haya sacado el primer lugar en el examen sigue siendo un crió, piensa que todos están hechos de la misma manera, todos tienen que pasar por dificultades para que aprenderán a levantarse por si solos)

Esto puso nervioso a Izuku, lograría ayudar a esas personas, pero seria expulsado en su lugar, ¿Qué debería hacer?, ¿no había otra forma en que todos salgan a salvó?, piensa, piensa se decía Izuku así mismo.

-Entonces, ¿Qué decides?, responde no tengo todo el día

Izuku tenia que hacer algo, pensó en algo, pero seria todo o nada. Podría que Aizawa no aceptara, pero era lo único que se le ocurrió.

-Angamos una apuesta, si logro sorprenderlo en la prueba de lanzamiento reconsiderará en quitar el castigó – dijo algo bajo para que sólo Aizawa pudiera escuchar

-Ya se lo que puede hacer tu Quirk, ¿Crees que me puedes impresionar? – contestó algo molesto

-Aun no termino, usted usara su Quirk en mi, si logro sorprenderlo, ¿lo reconsideraría? – dijo Izuku dando una mirada decidida

-(¿Qué demonios planea?) – pensó con intriga – Muy bien, si logras sorprenderme aun si borró tu Quirk lo reconsideraré

-Muchas gracias – se inclino dando una reverencia para después caminar así la prueba

Los demás estudiantes no pudieron escuchar lo ultimo que dijeron, entendieron algo sobre lo de querer quitar el castigó, todos se dirigieron a mirar a Izuku que se paro en la línea de lanzamiento.

Aizawa activo su Quirk sin que nadie se diera cuenta por estar mirando a Izuku

-(Veamos que planeas mocoso) – pensó Aizawa con su Quirk activado

Izuku se consenso a quitar el jersey y puso la pelota en una parte del jersey para sujetarla

-(¿Conque intentando usar su jersey para girarlo y que llegue mas lejos?, algo astuto, pero nada impresionante) – pensó Aizawa, pero sin apagar su Quirk, la mirada de Izuku le llamó la atención por lo que decidió seguir con la apuesta

Izuku empezó a girar el jersey, este comenzó a emitir un brillo naranja haciendo que el jersey girara mas rápido.

-(¡¿Qué demonios?!, ¡Estoy usando mi Quirk en el, ¿Por qué el puede usarlo?!, ¿Y no se suponía que solo puede hacer burbujas?) -pensó sorprendido Aizawa por lo que veía

Izuku comenzó a girarlo mas rápido hasta que llegó a un punto y la pelota que estaba sostenida al final del jersey salió volando hacia delante.

Aizawa vio su celular marcando una distancia de 610 metros, no había sobrepasando la mejor puntación, pero llegó lo suficientemente lejos, algo sorprendente porque se suponía que el Quirk de Izuku lo había borrado.

Pero pareció todo lo contrario, el había combatido con varios criminales con diferentes Quirk y todos sin excepción habían sido afectados por su Quirk.

Y viene un chico cualquiera y usa su Quirk como sino lo estuvieran borrando, Aizawa tenis muchas preguntas en su mente en este momento.

-Esperó que reconsidere el castigó – dijo Izuku inclinándose sacando de sus pensamientos a Aizawa

Aizawa no lo quería admitir, pero fue sorprendido por lo que un trató es un trató.

-Esta bien, lo pensare – dijo para caminar a otra parte

-Muchas gracias – dijo Izuku

El estaba nervioso por si llegaba a fallar, Cesar le dijo que el "Hamon" no era un Quirk por lo que pensó que el Quirk de Aizawa no serviría en el, aunque no estaba seguro ya que no sabia las capacidades del borrador de Aizawa.

Estuvo feliz de que funcionará, pero ahora seguro su nuevo maestro lo tendría en la mira por lo que le mostró, pensó que tal vez no seria la gran cosa, Cesar le dijo que el "Hamon" en esta época no era un secreto que se necesitaba guardar, por lo que no haría daño si llegara a descubrirlo, ¿verdad?

Las siguientes pruebas pasaron como si nada, finalmente llegó la hora de dar los resultados, Aizawa enseñó una pantalla gigante con sus resultados.

Izuku había quedado en sexto lugar, un lugar abajo de Katsuki.

Katsuki estaba feliz y enojado, feliz por superar a Izuku y enojado por no quedar primero.

El chico de cabello morado bajo su cabeza resignado por quedar último.

-Eso de la expulsión era broma – Aizawa dio una sonrisa algo aterradora

-"¡¡¿Ehhhh?!!" – dijeron la mayoría sorprendidos en especial Izuku

-(¿Entonces rete a un profesor por nada?, ¡Que vergüenza!) – pensó Izuku apenado

-Era obvio que era una broma, ningún maestro haría eso – dijo una chica de cabello negro echando sal sin darse cuenta a la herida emocional de Izuku

-Pueden retirarse – dijo Aizawa para proceder a irse

Izuku estaba de rodillas en el suelo aun herido emocionalmente por lo que paso, repentinamente sintió dos manos, uno en cada uno de sus hombros, Izuku volteo para ver a la chica invisible, (Ya se eso se escuchó raro) y al chico de cabello morado.

-"Gracias" – dijeron al unísono los dos

-¿Eh? – Izuku se encontraba confundido

-Te vimos como enfrentaste al profesor para que reconsiderará la expulsión – dijo el chico pequeño

-Sí, puede que haya sido una broma lo de la expulsión, pero aun así fue genial que lo hicieras por nosotros – dijo la chica invisible

-Te vimos como nos miraste, gracias por intentarlo sea lo que le dijiste, gracias – dijo el chico despidiéndose

-De igual manera gracias – dijo la chica despidiéndose

-(Tal vez no fue una pérdida total) – pensó Izuku con una sonrisa

* * *

Plus Ultra

* * *

En la parte de atrás de la escuela se encontraba Aizawa caminando

-**Aizawa eres un mentiroso** – dijo All Might de forma juguetona

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – dijo Aizawa

-**Tu habías expulsado a una clase entera el año pasado, seguro que también viste el potencial en el joven de cabello verde, verdad?**

-¿Tambien? Solo vio que el potencial de la clase no era cero, eso es todo – dijo para seguir su caminó

-**Creo que nunca nos llevaremos bien** – susurró All Might para el mismo

All Might no vio cuando Aizawa uso su Quirk en Izuku por lo no entendió porque los había pasado

-(Un chico que puede usar un Quirk singular puede que sea versátil por eso puede hacer mas que las burbujas, pero eso no explica como pudo usarlo aun siendo borrado por mi Quirk. Nunca me molesté en ver sus expedientes porque pensé que no los necesitaría, parece que tendré que investigar un poco, ¿Quién demonios eres Midoriya Izuku?) – pensó con intriga

* * *

Plus Ultra

* * *

Izuku se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela estaba junto a Tenya que se le acercó sin darse cuenta

-Nunca pensé que seria engañado de esta manera, no paso por mi cabeza que lo haría para que nos obliguemos a superarnos, ¿conque esto es U.A? – dijo Tenya de manera sería

-(La primera vez que lo vi, pensé que daba miedo, solo es muy serió) – pensó con algo de diversión Izuku

-¡Chicos, esperen, ¿van a la estación?! – grito una chica castaña que se acerco a los dos

-La chica infinito – dijo Tenya

-Cierto no me he presentado soy Uraraka Ochaco, sino mal recuerdo son Iida Tenya-kun y Midoriya…Deku-kun – dijo la ahora llamada Ochaco

-¡¿Deku?! – se sorprendió Izuku

-El chico llamado Bakugo te llamó asi, pensé que ese era tu nombre – dijo Ochaco

-Mi nombre es Izuku, Kacchan me dice Deku para burlarse de mi – respondió algo sonrojado Izuku

-¿Un insulto?

-Perdón no lo sabia, pero Deku suena como la palabra japonés para "puedes hacerlo" asi que me gusta

-¡Soy Deku! – respondió sin dudarlo

-¿Midoriya-kun?, ¿Qué no era un insulto?, lo estas aceptando muy rápido

-Es como la revolución copernicana – dijo mientras se cubría la cara

Los tres empezaron a caminar y hablar mientras se dirigían a casa

Para Izuku era la primera vez que hacia esto desde el jardín de infancia, por lo que le hizo feliz ver que pudo hacer amigos y todo gracias porque Cesar estuvo ahí para ayudarlo.

* * *

**Eso es todo, ahora la historia extra**

* * *

Izuku estaba parado en la entrada para tonar el examen de la U.A

-(Muy bien es hora de dar mi primer gran paso para convertirme en un héroe) – dijo para caminar

Sin que se diera cuenta tropezó con su propio pie y su cara se dirigía directo al suelo varios pensamiento llegaron a la mente de Izuku

-(¿Esto es todo lo que pude hacer?, ¿este es muy final?, ¿así termina mi sueño de ser un héroe?, perdón Zeppelin-san parece que falle aunque se molesto en entrenarme, lo siento Okaa-san se que confiabas en mi, pero parece que es mi fin) – pensó Izuku para aceptar su destino

Su cara estaba a un solo centímetro de chocar contra el suelo, pero de repente se escucho un sonido de un reloj deteniéndose bruscamente y todo a su alrededor se había vuelto gris.

Izuku no sabía que pasando estaba a solo un centímetro de llegar al piso, pero se mantuvo congelado en ese lugar no podía moverse aun así podía ver lo que pasaba

-A pasado un segundo, a pasado dos segundos, a pasado tres segundos – dijo una voz

Izuku se le hizo familiar esa voz fue la misma que escucho cuando soñó no mas bien tuvo una pesadilla sobre su boda, sino mal recordaba el nombre de la voz era Dio, pero ¿Qué hacia Dio aquí?

-A pasado cuatro segundos, a pasado cinco segundos, a pasado seis segundos

De repente Izuku fue levantado estado ahora de pie, pero aun sin poder moverse, ¿Dio le ayudó?, ¿Por qué haría eso?, pensó que era una mala persona persona, tal vez se había equivocado

-Han pasado siete segundos – dijo la voz para desaparecer

Aun seguía estando todo en gris, pasaron tres segundos y todo volvió a la normalidad

-(¿Qué fue eso?) – pensó confundido Izuku, pero se alegro de que haya sido salvado .

Izuku escuchó un ruido de arriba y miro hacia esa dirección

-¡¡¡ROAD DA ROLLER DA!!! – grito Dio con una aplanadora en sus manos dirigiéndose directamente a Izuku

-¡¡!Aaaaaaaaaahh!!! – grito Izuku despertándose de golpe - ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – Izuku estaba sudando y sólo se hizo una pregunta - ¿Quién es Dio? – dijo Izuku sin poder dormir toda la noche

* * *

**Y ****eso es todo por el momento, casi cuatro meses sin actualizar, me pase de lanza, pero ya hay nuevo capítulo, para los que se preguntaban la característica que tomo Izuku de un jojo es *redoble de tambores* de Josuke el cuarto jojo**

**Tanto Izuku como Josuke cambian de actitud cuando ofenden a su ídolo, en el caso de Josuke por que su burlaban de su cabello que lo hizo en honor a su héroe y Izuku si ofenden a su maestro Cesar Zeppelin el primero que lo reconoció como un futuro héroe.**

**Ahora con unos comentarios:**

**Roberto Alexander Garza Guerrero: gracias por tu comentario, intentaré lo que pueda para hacer la historia un poco mas larga, mi promedio es de 5k a 6k, pero siempre los primeros capítulos los hago de menos. Ya tengo una idea de que momento darle su stand, pero primero quiero que el "Hamon" brille por lo que pasará un tiempo para que tenga uno, y ya tengo una idea para no hacer morir el "Hamon", Izuku seguirá siendo Izuku, aunque me diste una idea para darle una característica a Izuku de un jojo.**

**awsomerebel55: gracias por el comentario, y si tendrá, pero todo a su tiempo.**

**Polnareff: TAS bien? XD**

**Malavista: Gracias por el comentario y no, All Might no es un Joestar, sólo mencione que uso la técnica de su familia para no decir simplemente "salió corriendo ", perdón por la confusión.**

**Sushido: gracias por tu comentario y un gusto saber que te gusto el capítulo.**

**Invitado: gracias por tu comentario y eso haré, es un gusto saber que te gusto**

**dovah117: gracias por el comentario, la historia se centra después de la tercera parte de jojos, Izuku tomo el lugar de Josuke, y si tendrá stand, pero todo a su tiempo y tal vez Ochaco, no soy bueno con el romance por lo que seguro será ella.**

**Se despide Lol-kun se cuidan**


End file.
